


A number is up in Star City

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Mystery, Not excatly for Felcity fans, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Getting Susan Williams's number from The Machine causes Reese, Harold and Shaw travel to Star City. They discover it leads them to Felicity Smoak and that's where things start to get interesting and dangerous. Especially given Helix is involved so they've got their work cut out for them.





	A number is up in Star City

**Hey guys**

**So, since I've hardly seen any Person of Interest and Arrow crossovers I decided to write one up. Plus, due to Michael Emerson showing up in an unknown role as an enemy on Arrow in season 6, I got plot bunnies.**

**Quick rundown on timeline stuff.**

**Person of Interest's series finale took place in June 2016 which is about a month after Arrow's season 4 finale ended.**

**I won't spoil the why, but Finch didn't exactly stay in retirement and returned to working with Team Machine.**

**John Reese didn't get blown up due to missile either and made it off the building in enough time.**

**Don't own Arrow or Person of Interest**

* * *

Early March 2017 inside The Loft during the afternoon.

In his usual gray three-piece suit, Finch adjusts his glasses while waiting near the stairs. Finch begins thinking over the reasons being here.

The Machine gave them the social security number for Susan Williams, a reporter who was born in New York then once graduated high school she moved to Starling in 2013.

So, Reese, Shaw and he left to Starling City or well Star City as it's now called. Finch still considers the name change to be dumb, especially given Ray Palmer hardly did much worth honoring.

After the defeat of Samaritan AI trying to take over the world months ago in early June, he spent some time with Grace, his fiancé from years ago before he went into hiding.

Yet, he unlimitedly grew restless living in normality and Grace suggested he go back to working with John and Shaw again, so he left back for New York in August.

Bringing himself back to their current situation, the team began following Ms. Williams only to quickly discover her connection to the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen.

They figured out Ms. Williams lost her job due to the influence of Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak trying to protect Oliver, from the proof Susan Williams had on the Green Arrow's real persona.

Being displeased at how Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen ruined Ms. Williams entire career without care, using a false persona he sent an Email explaining she was set up and helped Ms. Williams get her job back.

Eventually they discovered Felicity has ties to Helix, a cyber terrorist organization led by Cayden James. Something that her team mates may or may not know and it became obvious just what the real threat was.

Seeing the double doors open and Felicity Smoak walk in, Finch waits until the doors close and she turns around to see him startled with moving back in shock and fear.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked afraid.

"No one of importance. I'm not here to physically harm you" Finch replied.

"Well whoever you are, you need to leave. Now because if not I have a boyfriend or well rather ex-boyfriend and entire team of vigilantes on my speed dial that would just love to come convince you if I needed to" Felicity said.

"I know you hired some mercenaries with Helix's help to personally go after Susan Williams. You told them because she was a threat to innocent people, but you have a more basic motivation. Jealously over Ms. Williams being in a relationship with Mr. Queen." Finch replied.

"You need to get the hell out, now. And you don't know what you're talking about. Susan Williams has been manipulating Oliver and even slept with him all to expose him as the Green Arrow. Which Oliver being the stupid idiot he is, still trusts her" Felicity yells back angrily.

Finch stares at the woman coldly and really finds this woman's attitude to be quite immature. Also wonders how she's even trusted on the Green Arrow's team given how easily she just gave up Arrow's identity to him, without even realizing it.

All because, Finch taking a guess and based on the compiled information involving Ms. Smoak she's used to having zero consequences for any of her actions.

Suddenly Felicity's phone buzzes from a text message and she answers it to see one message from her friend at Helix which says find a news station now.

"From your cyberterrorist friend" Finch said, wondering how long it would take them.

"How on earth could you even know that?" Felicity replied angrily.

"I'll save you the trouble for finding a news channel. I uploaded a virus into Helix's systems broadcasting every criminal action they've ever taken to the worldwide internet. Along with all the members of the organization and where they live. I shut down Helix's computers as well making them useless" Harold said.

"That's impossible. I'm not even able to do that and I'm the best hacker on the planet. There is no one better than me, that's just impossible. You must be using some alien tech or something. Also, why on earth would you even do that? Helix is trying to make this world a better place" Felicity said angrily.

"Ms. Smoak your ego has failed to allow you to see you are not that great. Enjoy your life in prison." Finch said before leaving.

Felicity is unable to come up with a reply before the door closes.

* * *

On a city sidewalk

Trailing Susan Williams is two people. One of them is Reese in his usual black business suit with a white open collar dress shirt and a full head of dark colored hair. Next to him is Sameen Shaw wearing dark pants and a tank top, with her black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Due to using the bluejacking app on Susan's phone they've followed and listen in on all her phone calls and text messages. An hour ago, Susan got sent a text message from her now ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen to come meet her at closed restaurant, and it is an emergency.

Even without the information provided by Finch, their past from government assassins to vigilantes, well it's not far off somebody is using a fake phone account to lead her into a trap.

Seeing Susan go inside Reese and Shaw pick up their pace with seeing through the glass window, of two armed men in the far corner of the room getting ready to shoot. Only Susan has no idea she's about to be shot.

Rapidly Shaw opens the door just as Reese runs forward tackling Susan to the ground and right underneath a table as the men open fire missing the reporter. Shaw pulling out her handgun returns fire on them both causing the men to take cover, avoiding the shots as Shaw runs over to where Reese and Susan is.

Reese flips turns over the table onto its side to provide some cover as he pulls out his own handgun.

"Just who are you people?" Susan asked hurriedly.

"Later. Keep your head down if you want to live" Reese said, returning fire with his own gun.

"How much you want to bet they've got a car out back?" Shaw asked.

"Probably" Reese said, "Any other way out of here?"

Looking behind her "Given everybody running away we might be able to get out here, but not sure how long we'd last on foot" Shaw said.

Glancing at Reese who nods, they both wait until the men are no longer shooting at their cover which is slowly being chipped away, before Reese and Shaw get to their feet.

Both open fire on the men, with Reese hitting the first guy in his kneecaps dropping him to the ground and Shaw puts some rounds into the other man's chest, sending him to join his partner.

Reese pulls Susan to her feet as they begin to make their way from where the men came from. Three more men come running out, but Shaw gives headshots to two of them while Reese takes the third man out with a chest shot.

Reaching the door way one man comes charging forward with a knife, only Reese quickly disarms the man with shoving the knife into the side of the man's throat killing the mercenary. As the man falls to the ground, Reese, Shaw and Susan make their way through the store room and into the back alleyway.

They see a typical black van with two drivers who come out with handguns. Out of ammo, Shaw runs forward disarming the first man of his gun before giving a blow to the man's throat crushing his solar plexus.

The other man goes to shoot but never gets the chance since Reese kicks his left knee cap breaking his leg before slamming his head against the door causing him to slump to the concreate and dirty floor.

"I've got news for you. The organization you work for is having bigger problems then trying to kill a reporter so I think your hit is off and I doubt you'll get any payment" Reese said.

"I doubt that. We were payed in advance" the man replied with a sneer.

"Well that's just too bad… for you" Shaw said with using a fallen handgun to hit the man in his head, knocking him unconscious.

"I doubt Ms. Williams is still in danger given I checked and her number is no longer up" Finch said in Reese and Shaw's earpieces.

"Good" Reese said then turns to Susan "Your safe. I think the people who targeted you have got bigger issues to worry about now."

"Right. Just who exactly are you?" Susan asked, in kind of partial shock.

"No one important." Shaw replied.

"Well whoever you are thank you for saving my life" Susan said.

Reese nods as Shaw and him walk off down the alleyway and back out onto the street.

"I saw a beer joint a couple of blocks down on six street, you feel like grabbing one?" Shaw asked her partner and boyfriend.

A few months ago, after stopping Samaritan they both realized at some point they developed feelings for each other that went past friendship. Shaw remained hesitant due to her past relationship with Root, but eventually decided to give them a chance.

"I could use one" Reese replied.

"Hey, you think will get thrown out of this one?" Shaw asked.

"Don't know." Reese said, thinking over the last bar they got thrown out of was down in Midtown and due to a fight with a biker gang which ended badly for the gang.

"I have a feeling knowing our lives we most likely will" Shaw replied.

"Your probably right" Reese said.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Until next time**


End file.
